Fic Notes 3 - Venus Wars
by Arlownay1991
Summary: Many years in the future, the hostile world of Venus is being tamed by humankind. Now, two major metropolises exist on the planet – the city of Siral on South and Aedaria in North. But the new frontier of Venus has degenerated into a dystopia ravaged by the civil war between the two nations for supreme power over the planet.


**FIC NOTES are my series of story ideas** that constantly pop up in my mind. **They are absolutely free for adoption** by the talented writers around here who will find inspiration in them. **For more info** on this series of NOTES, **please check my profile page. **

"The Venus Wars" is originally a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko. Its plot and characters along with "Yugioh Zexal" don't belong to me!  


**A/N**

The action here is set in 21st century - AU future.

Rating is M – because of the war motive, which is automatically associated with death and violence.

The names for almost everything and everyone in this story idea are changed, in order not to match with those in the _Venus Wars_ manga or _YGO Zexal_ anime. There are very few exeptions. The adopter of the story can feel free to change them. An idea for the characters' military outfits can be seen in one amazing art by **_Yui _**(the link for which can be found in my profile page)

There are also some major changes in the plot line, which are supposed to differ from the one in the original Venus Wars manga, and of course to make this story more interesting and fit its characters better. ^^

* * *

**[ VENUS ***** WARS ]**

**① THE STORY**

■ PLOT SYNOPSIS

In the year 2013, an enormous ice asteroid named Gilgamesh collides with the planet Venus. The impact disperses much of the planet's atmosphere, while the pulverized ice adds enough moisture to form huge acidic seas, and speeds up the planet's rotation to give it a day that matches its year. This unlikely yet scientifically sound accident enables humanity to partially terraform Venus, sending the first manned ships in 2017 and begin colonizing it in 2023. By the year 2093, Venus has a population in the millions and is divided into two separate nation states, the northern continent of Aedaria and the southern continent of Siral. But the new frontier of Venus has degenerated into a dystopia ravaged by the civil war between the two nations for supreme power over the planet. The team of young reporters Dextra Monteiro and Nistro Alvares land on the Venusian city of Aedaria and are soon captured in the midst of the tensions between the two sides, which escalate into devastating full scale war.

■ DETAILED SUMMARY

Many years in the future, the hostile world of Venus is being tamed by humankind. The Earth's population has been growing rapidly in the past decades while the planet's resources were being reduced with the same rate. The increasing human activity has been hurting the water and plant life, causing global pollution, endangering the health and life of humans. Survival on Earth has become a difficult challenge, so major part of Earth's young and active population began colonizing Venus, starting a 70 year period of migration and urbanization of the planet, the beginning of which sets the year 2023. Earth began to recover slowly, while by the year 2093, the population on Venus reached millions of people. Now, two major metropolises exist on the planet – the city of Siral on South and Aedaria in North. Aeadaria being more the cultural center of Venus (promoting all the cultural, artistic and scientific achievements of human kind and always reminding the Venusian citizens of their roots on Earth), while Siral is the superior military force (which formed a well-trained army of soldiers called "The Killer Commandos".  
After terraforming the planet to make the temperatures bearable and the air breathable, the settlers seek a life better than that on Earth. But, as with Earth, not everything goes as planned. Life on Venus is hard. People live in grim and gritty world. Unlike Earth's vivid and colorful nature, full of life, the setting on Venus is junky, cluttered and worn-down, full only of desperation. The entire nature of the planet consists entirely of rocky scenes and red-tinged skies.

Till the end of 2083 the relations between the two countries have been peaceful and the connection with the Earth - frequent and continuous. But Siral starts demands for uniting with Adaria into an Independent Republic of Venus and claims to break all ties with Earth. The South threatens The North with war if a peaceful agreement isn't achieved. Aedaria refuses such union based on brute force, which gives the beginning of 10 years of isolation and military activities. Tensions between the two sides soon escalate into full scale war, which requires the links to the Earth to be completely broken, while fear, death and terror meet the everyday life of ordinary people. Both megacities form armies of young and trained people named _The Aedarian Freedom Force_ and _The Killer Commandos of Siral_. Teenagers at the early age of 10 are being mobilized into the army and subjected to rigorous military training. Fields of the daily military clashes between Aedaria and Siral become the streets, shops and even the homes of ordinary people. Therefore both cities degenerate thick high enclosures around their territories and all citizens receive tattoos in the form of serial numbers that contain information about their nationality, background and criminal acts if there are any. Both cities are put under martial law and a curfew is imposed. Those who do not follow the imposed rules, show resistance or are caught outside the territories of the two megacities are taken back as prisoners and in chains. In the same a third military force is being formed outside the two warring factions. A refugee camp named _IRA_ (_Independent Rebel Assembly_) and located outside the boundaries of Aeadria and Siral, with its own arsenal of weapons, acquired through smuggling via secret passages that lead outside the territories of both fighting nations. IRA forms its own army, purposive to help the liberation of the innocent people, who live under the compression of the two warring camps and send those who are willing back to their original home – planet Earth, once the war all over. All members of IRA are considered criminals by Siralian government and wanted by the law. Aedaria on the other hand keeps its doors and contacts closed for IRA's members, but doesn't burden itself with tracking down and arresting them. Meanwhile the citizens entertain themselves with one particular brutal, illegal and quite Xtreme motorcycle sport – a Rollerball-esque racing game which is being held in the local stadiums in the outskirts of both metropolises. The place and time of each race is constantly changing to avoid being detected by the police of Aedaria or Siral. All participants wear big dark helmets that hide their true identities and race on futuristic motorcycles, which have only one wheel and develop incredibly high speed. Participants are designated with codenames conceived by themselves and often compete for prestige and to protect their own life. In this game, the rewards are different weapons and equipment provided by smuggling and all kinds of dirty tricks are fully allowed. Competitions are secret, as well as the societies that organize them. However, one of the most precious prizes for the winners is the opportunity to illegally connect with their close people from Earth, or even get the one-way ticket to it. _Or so say the rumors!_ Nobody knows until they win and those caught to leak any information about the location of the races or the people organizing them, are being brutally murdered in front of all participants and the audience. Speed and stakes are high and death lurks from every corner. The Killer Commandos , Aedarian Freedom Force and IRA all fight against this sport, but sometimes even members of the three armed forces become captives of these events' organizers. Due to the lack of participants, they are forced to make a choice - to compete and eventually lose their life in a race, or to be killed on the spot.

Now three young teens - Kaito, Ryoga and Yuma and their two allies – the reporters from Earth, Dextra Monteiro and Nistro Alvares - get caught up in a conflict, in which they must survive, take tough decisions, which might cost them their own life and do their best to fight, save the people they love and become men.

And eventually – escape from the hell called Venus and get back to Earth.

**② THE CHARACTERS**

◆ M A I N

**_Kaito Tenjo_** – 18 year old. Fulton Tenjo's eldest son and one of the key members of The Killer Commandos military force. Perfectly trained soldier, fighter and spy, despite being only at his late teens. Prefers physical combat than shootouts, reasoning it makes things too easy for him. Serious, sometimes uppish and responsible, but always indrawn. Fully able to control every flying machine. Often rebellious and not liking to follow commands, because of which he often endures severe punishments from his superior officer Bruno Heartland. Ever since he's enrolled in the Killer Commandos preparatory army at the mere age of 8, his everyday life is interspersed with only severe training, missions on the battlefield and raw penalties for any small mistake made. Ever since Bruno made his father kill the original commander of Siral's military force and take his place, Kaito has given up the hope to get his real father back. Now the only thing that helps him to not go mad or commit suicide and put an end to the hell he lives in, is to figure out a way to return back to Earth and reunite with his little brother, who he hasn't seen for 10 years and for whose wellbeing Kaito knows absolutely nothing. The only two things he keeps close to himself are small combat knife and a pendant with a picture of him, Haruto and his father, made shortly before all of them leave to Venus. The thought of killing Bruno in his sleep often goes through his head. By the age of 18 he already has a series of participations in dangerous missions and committed crimes against Aedaria and is one of the most wanted criminals by the country. In one of the missions set by Heartland he is sent to meet with their undercover agent, who will supply him with important information regarding the organizers of the illegal racing games and the expanding network of weapon smuggling from Siral to IRA. But the mysterious smuggling bosses this time are aware of the betrayal and prepare an ambush for Kaito and the rest of the Killer Commandos who are with him. Under direct assault, the Siralian informer is killed on the spot before being able to reveal whatever details about the Venusian mafia. The small team of Killer Commandos is being eliminated and although Kaito puts a good fight, he's being overwhelmed, deadly injured and taken hostage. Back at the secret base of the smugglers Kaito refuses to tell whatever secret Siralian military information or race for their entertainment, preferring to die than to follow orders from sadistic pigs worse than Bruno Heartland. However he's left alive in order for the Venusian mafia to use him as potential exchange with Fulton Tenjo for their members who are taken as prisoners in Siral. Kaito's injuries are temporarily taken care of and he's still forced to race under the name of "Dragon". In one of the races he's assigned as participant, he recognizes the member of IRA - Ryoga Kamishiro and the son of Kazuma Tsukumo – Yuma, but still doesn't divulge them to the yet unaware of kidnappers. Although being used to survive on his own and not trust anyone, he reluctantly joins forces with the two boys for the nonce. The three of them have to think of plan not only to survive the race, but also to get out alive before Ryoga and Yuma's identities to be revealed.

**_Haruto Tenjo_** – 12 year old. Kaito's younger brother. Due to being only 2 year old when he's saved from Venus, he has no clear memories of his older brother and father, except from the images he can take from various family photos with the 3 of them. Although he hasn't seen his brother from 10 years, he feels strong connection to him and longs for the moment when he'll be back home. The only gift that is left from his family is a small medallion with a picture of his father from 10 years ago and his brother, who is holding him in his hands. Once he turned the age of 6, Byron explained to him the situation with his real family. Ever since then Haruto hasn't given up the hope to see his brother and father again and reunite with his family. Although being young, he demands from Byron to keep him informed for the war situation on Venus along with the little available information regarding Kaito and Fulton. But Byron however keeps Haruto in the dark for the most details, believing that Kaito and Fulton are no longer the people he remembers. Haruto senses that the truth is kept away from him, and being unable to make Byron tell him everything, he runs away from school and goes to the office of the local newspaper hoping people working there to tell him more further information regarding the Venusian war and the main people involved with it. But the workers in the newspaper don't take Haruto seriously, for him being merely a child and just kick him out. Upset he refused to leave which only attracts the attention of Akari, who's heading to the newspaper's office with her friends - the reporters Dextra and Nistro. All of them go to the Tsukumo house, where Akari and Mirai tell Haruto the basic information they have about his brother and father. By knowing that his father has become one of the main leaders of the foolish war on Venus and his brother is directly involved in the mass killing makes him even more upset. Mirai takes him to her room in order for him to take some sleep and calm down, but Haruto overhears the conversation between them and how they intend to arrange Dextra and Nistro's travel to Venus and how they'll meet in Tsukumo's house before heading to the aircraft that will illegally take them there. On the next morning, while everyone take their goodbyes and think he's still asleep, Haruto secretly hides in one of Dextra's suitcases, while in the mean time empties the content of the entire equipment. Dextra however notices the suitcase feels rather heavy, but ignores that fact. When she and Nistro leave Earth's orbit Mirai returns home with Akari and notices Dextra's equipment scattered on the floor in one of the house's hallways. She discovers that Haruto isn't in her room and realizes what he has done. But it's already too late. The airship Dextra and Nistro travel with can't change the course and return. Haruto is heading straight to Venus!

**_Ryoga Kamishiro_** – 16 year old. The adoptive son of Sydor Kamishiro and a key member of IRA. He and his sister are raised in an orphanage till the age of 5, when they're adopted by Sydor and taken to Venus. Proud and sometimes arrogant boy, a skillful sniper and social mute, he's no match for anyone when handling a machine gun, although being only in his early teens. Ryoga can perfectly drive everything that has wheels. He's an old acquaintance with Yuma Tsukumo, and although both are supposed to fight each other, they keep secret correspondence with one another, hoping to make their fathers to reconcile and unite against Siral. His adoptive father, Sydor arranges the latest mission including the best members of IRA, who are supposed to enter one of the forbidden motorcycle races and gather as much information as they can about the people behind the stage. However, fearing for his adoptive son, he doesn't include Ryoga in the mission. Offended for the lack of trust in his skills, he enters a race on his won with the codename "Shark" where he meets again Yuma, who has also entered the race due to spy reasons. He also introduces himself with the son of their greatest nemesis and the best member of the Killer Commandos – Kaito Tenjo, who has been kidnapped by the bosses of this game during an action of the Killer Commandos against one of the game's sponsors, who is being revealed by their undercover agent. Yuma sees this as the best time for them to unite against Siral, and despite Shark's great reluctance towards Yuma's crazy and ridiculous idea and his great intolerance towards Kaito, he agrees to join.

**_Rio Kamishiro_** – 16 year old. The adoptive daughter of Sydor Kamishiro and Ryoga's twin sister. A member of IRA and training for being a nurse in the refugee camp. Despite living in harsh environment, her behavior is worthy for a mature young lady with good approach to diplomacy. She knows how to defend himself and hates when Ryoga is always trying to protect her.

**_Yuma Tsukumo_** – 15 year old. Kazuma Tsukumo's son and an important member of Aedarian Freedom Force. A hasty, energetic, and cheerful young boy, he's not good weapon handler, but compensates with a strong fighting spirit, optimism and sense of humor despite the hard times he lives in. Adventurer by nature, just like his father, he likes to challenge himself to do anything that seems impossible. He gives everything from himself in battle, although he always finds himself at the wrong place in the wrong time, just when his tough and difficult friend Ryoga appears to save his ass. He dreams to make Vanusians get together and stop their foolish war as well to reunite with the rest of his family on Earth. During a reconnaissance mission in one of the underground racing games, in which he is recorded as a participant codenamed as "Knight", he meets with his "undercover" friend and member of IRA – Ryoga Kamishiro, along with one of the most wanted Siralian solders – Kaito Tenjo. Together, despite their mutual suspicion to one another, they form a team which is supposed to help destroying Siral from the inside and put a stop to the Venusian war, which will allow them to return on Earth.

**_Dextra Monteiro_** – 20 year old. A reporter from Earth, who was born and raised on the streets along with Nistro. She is always next to him during his adventures, because of him being the only family and friend in her life. Very level-headed and serious woman with cold and calculating demeanor. Dextra is always the person from their team to first think before acting. Although looking frail, she's perfectly capable of defending herself and often is the one covering for Nistro's back. Both work as reporters-adventurers, but are not employed by a specific TV. They sell their hot reports to the television that will pay the highest price. Thanks to Nistro who once again got both of them involved in another mess with an unexpected ending, they leave for Venus. Both are boarding on a ship loaded with ground provisions and weapons. But little do they know that an ambush is awaiting for them. The people who the drunken old smuggler works for know about the arrival of the two reporters and take them directly to one of the bases of the illegal bike races in order to be questioned. There she and Nistro meet the sons of the 3 leaders of the Venusian war and together manage to form an escape plan.

**_Nistro Alvares_** – 25 year old. Dextra's best friend, colleague and partner. He has grown up in on the streets together with Dextra. Very high-spirited person, who loves to be at the center of all major events, although Dextra's criticism, icy persona and indifference often ruins the fun for him. Despite that he considers her a family and close friend. Because of that, no matter where some of their adventures lead both of them, they're always together at the mess. 10 years after the relationships between Earth and Venus are completely suspended, he meets an old weapons smuggler in a bar, who under his drunken state, reveals that a single airship with supplies still illegally travels to Venus once in every month, loaded with provisions and arms ... and often with people. With this secret information disclosed only to him, albeit by mistake, Nistro heads to the greatest scoop in his life. And of course takes Dextra with him. Having already recorded the conversations with the drunken smuggler, Nistro threatens him to give the recording to the media, which will seriously upset his bosses, unless he arranges Nistro and Dextra to climb on the next airship to Venus. Before departing they establish a permanent connection with the daughter and wife of the commander of Aedaria, who live on Earth ever since the beginning of the Venus Wars. But when Dextra and Nistro arrive at Venus, very bad surprise awaits for them.

**_General Sydor Kamishiro_** –The adoptive father of the twins Ryoga and Rio Kamishiro and the leader of The Independent Rebel Assembly (IRA) and its refugee camp. Best friend with Kazuma Tsukumo from their teenage years. Both arrive together with their families at Aeadria at the early 2083 when Yuma is only at the age of 5 and Rio and Ryoga are just 6 year olds. At that time Sydor and Kazuma are supposed to help Aeadaria form its own standing army, but with the development of the Venusian war, he decides to leave Aedaria along with his kids and others who doesn't want to get directly involved in the military actions between Aedaria and Siral. He leaves Kazuma alone and hasn't heard a word from him ever since, except for the news of him being currently in charge of the Aedarian Freedom Force formation. With no exit out of Venus as a whole, Sydor himself is elected as leader of IRA and his army is gaining more and more members.

**_General Kazuma Tsukumo_** – The leader of the Aedaria's Freedom Force and Yuma's father. Arrives to Venus together with his family and his best friend Sydor Kamisiro at the beginning of 2083. After the beginning of the Venusian war at the end of the same year, he succeeds to send his wife and eldest daughter back to Earth, but his son remains with him. Sydor and Kazuma are supposed to lead the newly-formed standing army if Aedaria, but Sydor leaves the territory of the megacity along with his 2 kids. Although feeling a little abandoned and betrayed by his friend and being unwilling for the position, he accepts to become commander of the Aedarian Freedom Force military formation, while he tries his best to keep Yuma away from getting involved it. But despite that as a leader he's required to act on par with all his subordinates, which causes the relationship with his son to grow cold. Although his duty as leader of Aedaria is to defeat Siral and stop the war at all costs, he still secretly hopes that a peaceful solution out of the situation will eventually be reached. And unlike Siral, that pursues Sydor's refugee camp, Aedaria closes his eyes most of the time.

**_Fulton Tenjo_** – The self-proclaimed leader of Siral's military forces and Kaito and Haruto's father. A maniacal madman who is completely obsessed with defeating Aedariya at all costs. Scientist by nature, he also develops high-tech weapons in favor of Siralian country. 20 years ago in 2073 he moves to Venus and is greeted in Aedaria as eminent scientist and inventor. 10 years after that, in 2083 he already has two sons – 8 year-old Kaito and his baby brother Haruto, who back then is only 2 year old. But the outbreak of hostilities between Siral and Aedaria in the same year forces Fulton to send Haruto back at safety on Earth, a little bit before all connections with their home planet to be shut down. Haruto still remains under the foster care of Fulton's friend and fellow scientist – Byron Arklight, who has 3 teenage sons of his own, while Kaito is compelled to stay with his father and forced to experience the essence and the horror of the war. Although he and Kaito are citizens of Aedaria, both are captured by Siralian military forces and obliged to either work for them or die. Having no other choice Fulton starts developing high-tech military weapons and equipment, while Kaito is enrolled in the Killer Commandos preparatory army. At the beginning he works under the commanding of Gerhard Schroeder – the first general of Killer Commandos. But 4 years later he'stricked by Schroeder's close associate – Bruno Heartland to kill him and then he completely loses his mind. Although he's the Siral's leader for the past 6 years, it is actually Heartland's orders he's been truly following.

**_Lieutenant Bruno Heartland_** – Kaito's arrogant and ruthless superior officer and Fulton Tenjo's right-hand man. He often lets his emotions get the better of him and takes delight into severely punishing Kaito for his mistakes, ever since he was drafted into the Killer Commandos' Army at the age of 8. Till 2087 he works for the first general of Siral's military forces - Gerhard _Schroeder. _But being a good manipulator he manages to muddle Fulton's mind and make him kill Donner, whose death is after that represented as a suicide before the other soldiers who are loyal to him. He makes Fulton a leader of the Killer Commandos, only to direct the enemy's interest towards him, while Bruno is the one who pulls the strings from behind. His main obsession is to turn Kaito into the perfect killing machine, for which he follows his every step and knows each of his moves, despite the boy's bad habit to keep secrets from him.

_◆ SUPPORTING CAST  
_

**_Mirai Tsukumo_** – Kazuma's wife and Yuma's mother who manages to escape back to Earth along with Akari and Haru, before the beginning of the Venusian war. She becomes a president of civil movement, with members the relatives of the survivors on Venus along with the victims of its war, which urges the governments of the developed countries to take measures and intervene in the course of the war in order to prevent more severe consequences for the innocent civilians trapped in it with no choice or exit.

**_Akari Tsukumo_** – Yuma's 19 year-old sister. A journalism student, she befriends with the professionals Dextra and Nistro in order to get information regarding the situation on Venus along with the condition of her father and younger brother who are at the epicenter of the events. While Dextra and Nistro are in Aedaria, they manage to maintain a secret connection with Earth, by informing it in details for the development of the war.

**_Haru Tsukumo_** – Yuma and Akari's grandmother and Mirai's mother.

**_Byron Arklight_** – Fulton Tenjo's scientist colleague and best friend from their university years. When Fulton decides to move to Venus in 2073, Byron decides to remain on Earth with his family, despite the difficult times and the opportunities that Venus offers. Once the war between Aedaria and Siral escalate, he accepts Haruto into his family and along with his 3 sons takes care of him, until the war is over and Fulton and Kaito are able to return back on Earth. Works for the Japanese government along with scientists from the other world forces in developing new high-tech weapons, which can withstand against Aedaria and Siral's.

**_Chris Arklight_** – 20 year old. The oldest son of Byron Arklight. Inherits the scientific mind of his father and works along with him in the international team of scientists summoned to assist in stopping the war on Venus.

**_Tomas Arklight_ **– 17 year old. The middle son of Byron Arklight. Takes the major care of the household, his younger brother Michael and Haruto. An old acquaintance with Ryoga and Rio from their childhood years, before their emigration to Venus.

**_Michael Arklight_** – 15 year old. The youngest son of Byron Arklight. Teen with very kind nature, and very attached to his family. Haruto's best friend, who often helps him to overcome the lack of his own family.

**_Kotori Mizuki_** – Yuma's best childhood friend, who live in the territory of Aedaria with her mother.

**③ STORY DEVELOPMENT**

● _COMMING SOON_ ●

* * *

**A/N** - I begin to love this fic note as much as I love "The Lost Empire". ;P Part ③ will be written at some point. ;) And once again I have to mention that english isn't my native language, so excuse me if you find any writing mistakes. ^_^


End file.
